Kismet
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: A magical accident leads to Ripper and Ethan meeting young Tom Riddle
1. Chapter 1

Kismet

Summary: A magical accident leads to Ripper and Ethan meeting a young Tom Riddle.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Btvs they belong to whomever owns their respective rights and creators.

Note: Title in Progress

Rupert Giles and Ethan Rayne were not the happiest rebels in the world at the moment. A miscast spell in a drunken stupor had left them in what appeared to be magicless world in 1930 of all things. Rupert "Ripper" Giles blamed Ethan for miscasting the spell while Ethan Rayne blamed Ripper for supplying the gin.

The two stole the money they needed to stay in the cheap hotels that had been their home for the last few months while they searched for a way to get back home. Another day fruitlessly searching for any magical texts had lead the two wayward magic users to London. Currently they were walking in search of another place to stay, hopefully cheaper than the rat hole they were currently staying at.

Neither spoke after a long day of searching both Ripper and Ethan were tired and had no interest in talking to each other. Early that day, Ethan had once again blamed Ripper for their horrible situation (as the untold part of the story is that Ripper broke an empty bottle of gin on Ethan's head causing him to forget the spell he had used). Ripper had accused Ethan of being a two-bit chaos mage. After a brief scuffle—which had only ended because someone had called the authorities–– the two had yet to make up.

After an hour of silence, the two mages thanked whatever deity looked upon them for the distraction that caught their attention. A small black haired boy was emitting magic like a siren's call if you were looking for it. Having been on the look out for the last few months, the boy lit up like a pyre to both young men's senses.

The boy was playing by himself in a corner of a courtyard; oddly, no one was looking up on him. Sitting upon the ground, he was causing the small toys in front of him to move up. He looked rather happy doing it as if this was his biggest achievement in the world. He never noticed the two looking at him intensely.

Rupert and Ethan eyed one another; fight behind them for now, this child could possibly have information or lead them toward a more magical segment of world. In that one look, they agreed to try to coax as much information as they could out of the boy. Rupert approached the boy first, careful not to startle him. Ethan stood back looking for anyone else that possessed magic.

When Rupert's shadow fell upon the boy the toys fell to the ground quickly. "Hullo there." Rupert greeted softly.

"Hello," The dark eyed child greeted looking intensely at him. "Can I help you?"

Rupert smiled. "Yes, you see, I need some information and you look like you'd be of some help." The boy's eyes narrowed, guarded and interested. Rupert wondered what would cause a child who looked to be around 5 to act this way.

"With what?" Eyes never left him as Rupert knelt down to his level.

"Have you always been able to do that?" He asked motioning to the toys.

"Do what?" He asked innocently although his eyes and face revealed nothing. Rupert's eyes narrowed.

"Magic." He stated flatly.

"Magic doesn't exist." The boy said defiantly.

"Then what do you call what you did?"

"I didn't do anything." Deciding that becoming angered at the boy was not the best route. Rupert exerted a small amount lifting the toys as easily as the boy had. The boy looked at the toys and back to him.

"Do you know anyone who can do this?" He asked. "Possibly an adult?"

The boy's eyes narrowed. "No." Rupert smiled.

"Well thank you," He motioned for the boy to give his name. At the pause, Rupert added. "I'm Ripper." A snort came from the small boy.

"Tom." A hint of humor in his eyes.

"Well, Tom, thank you for the information." He reached into his pocket and pulled a bit of change and handed to the boy. Tom snatched it so fast Rupert would have thought it was magic. When the boy looked around before putting into his pocket, Rupert had to wonder what kind of life the boy had.

With a nod, Rupert headed toward Ethan who was looking bored. "Anything?"

"No." Rupert added annoyed and angry.

"I wouldn't be too surprised. Look at that," Ethan said pointing toward a sign on the door.

"An orphanage?" Rupert said surprised he hadn't noticed it before. That certainly explained a few things. "Come on, Eth," he said finding no more interest in the boy. He wouldn't provide any more useful information.

The couple felt the gaze of the dark eyes boring into them as they walked away.

Another day of wandering and searching had led Ethan to the heart of London. The town was still as miserable as ever and without the modern luxuries, he had taken for granted. Ethan frowned; there was something odd about the street he was on. He looked up, this didn't look any different from the last street but maybe if he closed his eyes he'd find what was bothering him. Keeping his head ducked, Ethan opened his senses and followed the small hum in the air that called to him.

Ethan felt the wards on the shop before he saw it. He looked up to see the pub being ignored by the passersby. Curious, he headed toward there. He hid his surprise at the interior. The patrons were oddly dressed in all kinds of clothing that Ethan wouldn't have been surprised to see at a costume party. He did not fail to notice that a few couple of patrons calming walking toward the back. A small smile fell on to his face. Turning around, Ethan left without a word knowing that a few eyes were trailing him. He wondered...

Tom Riddle looked up expecting Mrs. Cole but was surprised to see another unknown man. Vaguely, Tom realized this man had walked away with Ripper a few weeks ago.

The man gave him a kind smile although Tom did not miss the look in the man's eyes.

"Hello there, Timmy." He said with a grin.

"Tom." he snapped. Tom Riddle did not have much in the world but his name was certainly one of them.

The man grinned wider. "Tom, I'm Ethan. I'm a friend of Ripper. Would you like to do something for me?" Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Not suppose to leave with strangers."

Ethan smiled. "Don't worry about it Tom, no one will notice you're gone when we get back." He reached into his pockets. "How much do you want?"

"How much do you have?" Tom asked not passing the chance to make money. Although they did not get much money, the orphans knew money could buy you things you wanted. It was what parents used. Ethan smiled knowing he was tempting the young boy.

He pulled a few bills from his pocket and showed them to Tom. Tom tried to count them but the boy could barely read, much less identify large amounts of numbers quickly. Bending down, Ethan showed Tom the bills, although there wasn't a lot, it enough for Tom to consider. Ethan smiled gently at time. "Half now, half later." He said hoping the boy would agree.

Tom snatched the money offered, looked at Ethan and ran inside the orphanage. Ethan resisted the urge to curse and waited for the boy to possibly return. When Tom came out a few minutes later, Ethan guessed he had hidden it and was relieved because he did not want to beat the boy.

Tom looked at Ethan, this man may have magic too but Tom had learned early enough that he could make bad things happened if he really wanted to. If this man wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Ethan offered his hand but Tom shook his head.

"Follow me then." Ethan ordered. Tom glared at his back but followed. Tom made sure to keep a look out for Ripper.

When the arrived at the pub, Tom was tired but refused any help offered by the chaos mage. Tom looked around. Surprised by the oddly dressed people and curious, did these people have magic too? Ethan had him sit down. Tom caught his breath and looked around, whatever Ethan was looking for did not appear until at least 10 minutes had passed. By then, Tom was fidgeting.

Ethan stood and promptly picked up Tom. Tom stiffened but let the man carrying him after a group he seemed to be following. Tom looked intently as a young woman tapped the wall. Tap, tap, tap. The walls separated revealing a street. Ethan followed them in, dropping Tom once they were clear of the barrier.

Tom glared at Ethan but did not say a thing. Ethan didn't seem to notice, he was grinning like a loon. "Come on, Timmy."

"Tom!" He snapped, tired, excited, and worried all at the same time. Tom hadn't thought his little trip would take him to a place like this. Ethan nodded absent-mindedly. Ethan found a bookstore rather quickly barely bothering to see if Tom was following him. The various magical items were distracting the boy that even Ethan had to admit were impressive.

Tom made sure Ethan was insight as he explored the store trying to make sense of the titles. "1001 Hexes?" He muttered aloud wondering what a hex was. He thought it could be some kind of evil magic but refused to say anything else. Tom had learned that being a quiet child was sometimes a good thing. Moving toward the section that seemed to be causing Ethan a bit of amusement. Tom pulled out of the books himself. "100 Facts for the New Witch or Wizard", curious, Tom opened the book trying to make out the words on the page. "Gal-le-on? Sick-el? K-nut?" Tom frowned.

"Knut." Ethan corrected as he scanned the pages of a similar book with a disinterested look. "The kn-combination makes a 'n' sound."

"Nut." Tom repeated looking over the page for anymore kn words before growing bored with the book. He wondered to the children's section still keeping Ethan in his sight. After twenty or so minutes, Tom was enraptured with the moving pictures in the children's book. When he was done with it, Tom looked up to see that Ethan was gone.

Abandoning the book, Tom felt his heart speed up. How was he going to get out of here? Back to the orphanage? Tom looked around carefully, making sure that it looked like he was looking around. Tom felt like yelling. He lost the second half of the money, became lost, and realized that the store had a second floor.

The four-year old quickly walked up the steps, glaring at his fellow pedestrians to get out of his way. He spotted Ethan looking over more books, a small stack to his left. Tom refused to express the relief he felt but gave Ethan a glare that clearly said he wanted to go. Ethan gave him a smile so big that Tom wasn't certain whether he should be nervous or at ease.

"Ready to go, Tom?" Ethan asked him quietly. Tom nodded. "Do you want anything?" Tom thought back to the book. He saw another one that he wanted but would he essentially be paying of it? "It's on me, you'll still get your 'allowance'." Ethan said cheerfully. Tom nodded and headed to get the children's book that interested him. When he saw a girl holding it, Tom felt angry. That was ihis /i book.

Tom snatched it from his hands faster than she could react. By the time she was able to protest in a cry for her mum, Tom was at Ethan's side with a smug look on his face. Ethan gave him a curious look before taking the book into the small pile he held.

"Excuse me," Ethan heard to his left. "Excuse me, sir." Ethan turned to his left and saw a woman, years older than him and with a small brunette by her side. "You're son took a book my daughter was looking at, I think he should be made to apologize." Ethan felt his lips quirk and his eyes furrow presenting an odd visage. He was amused to have Tom thought as his son and wondered if he had broken some rules in this society. A glance at Tom and Ethan knew an apology was coming.

Tom's face was that of sheer indignantly. He didn't see why he should apologize to the little idiot and he looked nothing like Ethan, how could she think he was his son? Tom glared at the older woman and said nothing.

"Yes, well, I am afraid I have to take your daughter's word for it," Ethan replied civilly. "I never saw Tom go towards your daughter. Did you take the book from her, Tom?" Ethan asked in a bored tone.

Tom shook his head, still refusing to say a word.

"Well, I am afraid I have to trust my son over your daughter." Ethan explained to the woman before giving her a big smile. "I'm not saying a boy didn't snatch a book from her hands but as you can see," He said motioning around the crowded bookstore. "There are plenty of dark haired little boys who look like Timmy, here."

"Tom," Tom half-corrected, half-way whined. Ethan nodded, obviously finding the situation amusing. The woman narrowed her eyes but couldn't negate the fact that the store was in fact filled with other dark haired boys Tom's age.

"Well, then I'm sorry. Come along Minerva. Maybe you'll spot the boy outside." Minerva glared at Tom, she was older than him but she didn't intimidate the four year old.

"Meanie!" She hissed, " I know it was you. I'll get you one day." She humphed away in a very cat like manner.

Tom ignored it and looked at Ethan who was glancing at the women and her daughter in a bored way. Tom figured he should continue to play along as Ethan's son as the other few people in line glanced at them. Ethan pulled out a brown sack pouch and looked into it. Tom stared curious, he gave Ethan's pant's leg a small tug.

Ethan glanced down. "Hmm?"

"What's that?" he whispered. Ethan handed Tom the bag, hand still outstretched to get it back. Tom saw gold and silver coins; it was wizard money! Tom looked up at Ethan, surprise clearly on his face. Ethan snatched the bag back, not saying anything. Tom looked at Ethan carefully, he hadn't had this bag before, that was clear. His eyes narrowed, where had he gotten it?

Tom pondered this question while the line moved forward, his eyes darting around the room when people seemed to be performing magic in some way with sticks. He kept his mouth shut, he wasn't about to look stupid in front of all these wizards even though it would be a legitimate question for him to ask such as "Why not just carry the books?" or "Why is that book biting you?" no Tom would wait to find out what was going on. He would come here again, he was determined to because if he had magic then he had to have access to this place one way or another.

Ethan paid for the books and took Tom out of the shop. He gave one of the smaller ones for Tom to hold, which Tom took with a scowl but complied when he noticed two more children's books in the bag along with his. Were they for him? Tom didn't know but he had to find out when they were alone.

Ethan bumped into a few people, stumbled in a bit and led them to the alley again. They exited the pub, walked down a few streets and walked into an empty alley.

"Obscuro!" Ethan yelled, arm pointed at the entrance of the alley. Tom saw the people start to look away then not even notice the alley entrance.

"What did you do?" Tom couldn't help but ask.

"Hide us from prying eyes or ears. Much like the pub only other magic users won't attracted here unless they are very powerful." He explained. "We need to talk."

Tom was tense; he knew that if he ran he wouldn't make it out of the alley and with that spell, no one would notice him. "About what?"

"About our little trip of course." Ethan said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?" Rupert demanded of Ethan.

"I took young Tom to this enclave I found."

"Who?" Rupert asked in furious and confused tone.

"That kid at the orphanage." Ethan said slowly.

Rupert took a moment to remember. "Oh, right, him." The pause the resulted from that statement did not last long. Rupert glared at Ethan, his face tightened in anger and incomprehension. "After all these months you take a child we met once instead of contacting me?" He snarled. "What would posses you to do that?"

Ethan didn't look concerned at all by Rupert's tirade. "I needed to know if the kid could see it, it was a thought of mine." He began. "Ripper, the magic here is nothing like I've ever seen." Ethan took the brown sack and several more out of his coat pocket. "They have their own kind of currency and literature." He pulled out one of the children's books along with a few others.

"Where did you get those?" Rupert asked snatching one from him. "Charms and their theory?" He opened it and frowned. "I haven't heard of half of this," he said as he began to read.

"No, I wouldn't think so." Ethan replied with a frown. "They use wands of all things to cast their magic and from what I can tell," he said pulling out another book, "only a small population can do magic." When Rupert gave him a pointed look, Ethan rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. An idiot just can't grab a magic book a say 'Incanto' or whatever nonsense to give them what they want."

Rupert nodded before grabbing at the other book Ethan grabbed. "Introduction to the Wizarding World." He muttered as he began reading.

"So why did you take the boy?" Rupert asked once again, his anger lessened at the books' presence.

"Hm, I wanted to see what happened to him." Ethan said. "I also needed him. If my arms were full it wouldn't look odd that I didn't use any magic." Ethan told him.

"Arms full?" Rupert asked not following.

"I carried him," Ethan said easily. "Boy was tired by the time we got there but didn't let me help at all. I just grabbed him. He didn't say a word the whole trip so I figured he wouldn't scream or something annoying." Ethan said recalling the day.

Ripper sighed as he flipped through the charms book and cursed, profusely. Ethan began laughing. "Shut up, Eth." Ripper snapped as he began looking through the books Ethan bought. "Get your arse up and help." Ethan grabbed a random book.

--

Tom looked opened the book again, his eyes following the flying witch as she zoomed across the page. Tom tried to grab her. The witched zoomed to another part of the page. He smiled slightly before his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to read the bottom of the page again.

"Ro-when-ah?" He tried. He gave up, he was tired but didn't want to go to sleep. Jimmy had noticed his books and didn't want the older boy discovering them and taking them away. Tom frowned. Ethan said no one would notice the book as long as he kept it hidden but Tom had been looking at it after dinnertime, not intent to keep it hidden. Was that why Jimmy had seen it?

Tom placed the book behind the headboard, making sure it stayed in place. They wouldn't look there at first; his pillow and mattress would be the first thing someone looked at. Tom wasn't stupid enough to hide his things there. His money was stashed in the wall, a place only Tom knew about. He smiled thinking about his money. Ethan had given him a galleon, knut, and sickle before he had left. As his eyes drifted shut, Tom moved into a more comfortable position.

Ethan had said he'd be back to talk to Tom.

_"Now, Timmy," Ethan said, a hint of mischief in his voice but the look in his eyes kept Tom on his feet. Tom didn't bother correcting the man that time. "We're going to discuss this little trip of ours the future ones."_

_"Future ones?" Tom asked. He did want to visit the place again._

_"Yes," Ethan said easily. "You do want to come back?" He asked him. Tom nodded, not too urgently he hoped. Ethan smiled. "That's good." He reached to Tom's bag. Tom gave it to him before he got too close. Ethan took the bag and took out a book. "As you can see," Ethan said flipping open to a page. He lowered it. Tom still had to crane his head to see. The drawing was using a stick to a giant mushroom into throne. The giant caterpillar that had been on top fell off. The image moved again, back to what it had done. "He's using this to do his magic." Ethan said pointing to the stick._

_Tom nodded. "The people in the shops were using them too."_

_"Yes, they're wands." He said pointing to a word on the bottom of the page. Tom nodded, not wanting to seem dumb. "As you can tell me and Ripper don't use them,"_

_Tom looked at him curiously. "Why not?"_

_Ethan shrugged. "We learned magic differently." He closed the book, placed it back into the bag and handed them to Tom. Tom snatched it back. His book was in here. "That doorway, the wall, you remember it?" Tom nodded. "I don't think it would pose a problem if I had enough time to study it to open it but as you saw a wand was used to open it. I don't know how uncommon my brand of magic is so I don't want to open the door without a." Ethan said easily. "I need you to keep my arms full, act disruptive so that when a group of them is going through they don't notice."_

_Tom nodded; he understood that. "I get to go through and you can come along. Does that sound reasonable to you?" Ethan asked, his tone clearly stating he did not enjoy having to reason with Tom._

_"Yes." Tom said quietly. His eyes were shining with excitement._

_"Good, now I'll take to Ripper about it and then you." He had said._

Tom smiled. He was going back to learn about magic. He just wasn't another orphan. He had magic and was going to learn about it. Comforted with this thought, the four year old drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with magical possibility.

--

Rupert turned the pages again, not understanding more than half the works referenced. Although he tried to play down his education and background, Rupert was more than adequately educated in the occult. Ethan had the same problem but the man was remarkably less than visual with his frustration.

"I talked to the boy before I dropped him off." Ethan said as he turned the page to another book. "We can use him to get into the place. I think it's called Deacon Alley or something like that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rupert asked frustrated. "Take the bloody kid along if it gets us in. I don't particularly care. The greedy little bastard will get a ransom out of us at this rate though," he snapped as he through down the book in disgust.

Ethan smirked. "I wouldn't say that. The little bugger probably will want to come at any cost now that he's seen it. We'll just have to convince him we don't really need him." Rupert smirked back.

--

Tom looked up again, anxious. Ethan said he'd get back but it had been almost a week since he'd left. Tom wanted to go back, needed to. It was the only way he would know he wasn't just another orphan, to be forgotten unless he got in the way.

Tom chewed on a piece of taffy, a very small amount he'd gotten with his money. Tom was sitting in the courtyard again, waiting for either one of the two. The taffy was making his stomach hurt; he couldn't keep it though. The ants would get to it if he didn't finish it.

Tom looked up again, he felt like crying and shouting. He needed to go back. Tom glanced up and looked at his hands, they were sticky now. He got up and ran inside, ignoring his stomach's churning. He raced to the washroom and washed his hands then rushed out again.

He settled down again in the same corner of the courtyard he'd been in the last two time's they'd seen him. He sat back down and tried to make his magic work. He couldn't concentrate enough and the small toys only shook in place instead of levitating. Tom nearly gave up for the day until again, a shadow fell over him. He quickly looked up and saw Ripper. Tom's heart sped up.

"Hello, Tom." Ripper said smiling. Tom smiled back, his stomach rumbling and his anxiety surging back to the forefront. "How are you?"

Tom shrugged. Ripper's smile grew. "Ethan and I are planning on going tomorrow, do you think you'd be able to be a distraction?" Tom nodded vigorously. Ripper smirked. "That a boy. We'll come to pick you up at dawn."

At Tom's furrowed brow, no matter how quickly it passed it had been seen, Ripper smiled gently. "At sunup, when the sun comes up."

"What time is that?"

"Sunup." Ripper said again, his voice showing his irritation at the question. "If you don't think you can get up at that time we can always get you next time we go." Ripper frowned. "Next month or so."

"No!" Tom said horrified. They'd forget about him in a month's time. They'd be distracted by their new magic world. Tom wasn't sure or cared why Ethan had taken him the first time but he didn't care. He wasn't going to be left out of this. He wouldn't sleep if he needed to. "I'll be up." He said seriously.

Ripper gave him a kind smile. "We'll see you then." Ripper said wondering how Tom did not brought up the home's caretaker. Tom smiled looking relieved and rather pale. "Are you alright?" Ripper asked concerned. He didn't want a child ill, no matter how annoying.

"Yes." Tom said firmly, still looking pale. "My tummy just hurts. I ate too much taffy." He turned a bit green.

"Go and rest." Ripper ordered. Tom nodded, his stomach churning more violently now.

"See you tomorrow." Ripper said dismissively.

Tom nodded. "Sunrise." Tom said firmly, he headed toward the orphanage before turning back to see that Ripper was there. Ripper raised a brow towards him before turning around and walking out of the courtyard. Tom staggered into the building, feeling ill and worried.

--

Rupert sat down again at the Leaky Cauldron seeing Ethan holding another cup of what was labeled Dragon's Brew on the menu or possibly the same one he had when he left. "How'd it go?" Ethan asked in a casual and quiet tone.

"Well, I said sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Ethan asked looking a bit annoyed. "I take it it'll be me that will need to pick him up."

"Just leave the little sod." Rupert said bored. "We really don't need him."

"No, get him." Ethan said frowning.

"Fine." Rupert said agitated. He hadn't gone into the alley more than a few hours that week. It was confusing and stealing was getting harder, the iwizard's/i police was upping its patrols with the increase in thefts. Luckily, Ethan had discovered the bank Grinotts would exchange normal money, although it took a bit more money to match what they had stolen. "I'll get him." He said lazily, his attitude hiding his excitement. "He'll be out for a few hours most likely." He frowned. "How old is he?"

Ethan frowned. "I don't know. He can't be too old. Maybe six?"

"Doesn't seem right." Rupert snagged the cup from Ethan and downed the now tepid drink. He winced at its taste.

Ethan dropped a few coins onto the table and stood up. Rupert did the same. The two left.

--

Tom hesitantly crawled out of bed, he still felt sick but everyone was asleep, or it looked like. He crawled toward his things, grabbed his clothing and struggled to get dressed in the dark. The dark didn't bother Tom like it did some children but he didn't like the silence that pressed him. He made sure his wizard money was in his pocket in case he wanted or needed something. He would be careful how he spent it, knowing it couldn't be a lot but he could still need it.

He grabbed his coat and managed to sneak out into the courtyard. He wrapped his coat around his arms and sat down in his corner. He waited.


End file.
